Where the
by Shenlong7
Summary: Chaos reigns as two people are added to the gang bringing their own bit of insanity to the mix and Inuyasha begins to question the promising sunset. InuKago SanMir SesKagu


Where the….

Chapter One: Going Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters of said anime. This is a fan fiction purely for means of entertainment and not for profit. I do own any OC's that are in this.

* * *

It's a typical afternoon at the Higurashi shrine, well it would have been if hadn't been for two people. One was named Shen Long, who people have trouble deciding if he's rude on purpose or just plain vulgar, and the other one was Mika Kasuga, a kind hearted girl who was like a small child in heart, innocent to the evils of the human world. Shen was wearing a black shirt with leather pants, while Mika was wearing the standard school shirt that she loved to wear, but she wore blue jeans because she liked pants, even though she didn't wear a belt for the damn things until Shen had got her one for Christmas. By that time, Shen knew what all her panties looked like, having to tell her that her pants had fallen down, but his had never fallen once. That was because he took caution to wear a tight belt everyday, which he would never tell Mika the reason why. The reason he always wore the tight belt whenever he wore black leather pants because he never wore underwear with his black leather pants. The only things he'd ever got for cheap were pants and shirts. A decent pair of boxer were always the item he was lacking in. Except for this day when he had to get out of his house so he'd absent mindedly wore.

"Shen, why did you have to do that," asked Mika plenty pissed off that she was being forced to run for god knows how long. The police where following along very nicely. "Why did you have to start that fight with those two guys?"

"They kept asking questions to make sure that it was me cashing that check," said Shen as he was darting into the unsuspecting shrine.

"But that's their job, they were bank tellers," shouted Mika.

"Well not anymore it isn't!"

"Hey I know this place this is Kagome's shrine," said Mika excitedly. She hadn't seen her old friend in over a year. She had always meant to come by and visit, but Kagome seemed to be having medical problems and Mika had been started spending more time with Shen.

"Good because I think we're going to hide in the well," proclaimed Shen as he dragged her to where the well was. She jumped down into the well, followed by Shen, who just happened to land on a certain time travelling priestess, Kagome.

They both hit the ground, not knowing that it they weren't in their century, and Shen just happened to have his face landing up Kagome's skirt to see her bear panties. Mika was the first to get up, as she rubbed her butt, the body part that she had fallen on. Getting up she noticed something different. The covering of the well was a lot smaller, so much that you could see the sky on the side of it. The next was that there was a lot more sunlight for a well that was kept indoors.

"What happened," asked a confused Mika. "Shen wake up, I think something happened."

"Yeah, I was running from the police and fell down a well," replied Shen. "I think that's what happened, but if anything else happened then I was obviously too busy recovering from the sudden blast of panties in my face."

That earned him one of her fan hits, which she had often done when she got pissed at him, but over time they became a rare occurrence. Shen didn't know what to think of it because he wasn't used to the moments when she didn't hit him. When she didn't hit him, she'd seem sad or sort of tear up, which Shen hated to see despite his sometimes cold nature. Something was definitely changing inside of Shen, but he couldn't tell what. It was like some unexplained change had occurred, just as it had in her, but all those years of hiding emotions kept him from identifying his emotions.

"What are you all doing here," asked Kagome. She looked up and stared at the sky to see that she had been transported into the feudal era and had taken the two unknowing friends of hers along. Well Mika was an old friend who she hadn't seen in a long time because of the acquaintance, Shen Long. The boy was an enigma, having no parents and no one had never seen his house, not even Mika.

"We were being chased by the police, long story that, but dove down this well," replied Shen in his usual cold voice. "But now things have seemed to change, small differences, like more sunlight here even though we're in doors and everything doesn't look as old."

"Well I don't know how to tell you this, but you're in the feudal era," explained Kagome, obviously nervous as to how to break it to them.

"Wow everything looks beautiful," exclaimed Mika who had climbed at of the well while Shen and Mika were talking.

"Did you hear anything that the girl wearing bear panties said," asked Shen rubbing his neck.

Mika looked back at Shen in shock at his first words. "You know what kind of panties she's wearing," asked Mika.

"How do you know," asked Kagome putting her hands on the spot of her butt that had the bear on it.

"I saw your panties, duh," replied Shen as he climbed out of the well.

Mika deciding to ignore Shen to keep herself from getting frustrated looked around as she took in the new surroundings. The cluttered antiques and junk had disappeared and was replaced by a myriad of flowers and trees that seemed so peaceful. From above the top of a large log, she saw what looked like dog ears that she found cute. Without thinking, she ran over to pet the dog ears and didn't realize that they were attached to a skull, a human shaped skull. Shen, just coming out of the well saw Mika and sighed because she always found strays that she wanted to bring home, but she was never allowed one pet. That didn't stop her from being a beacon for stray animals.

"Mika, don't be picking up strays you know you can't them home," shouted Shen annoyed at her habits of wanting things she couldn't get. "Just leave it and help us find a way out of this."

"Ah, Kagome… stop that," cried a man's voice from behind the log. Alarmed Shen ran around the log to find that the dog ears were attached to a man with a red kimono and hakama. A word went through Shen's mind as realization hit him, _demon._

"Inuyasha I'm not doing anything," shouted Kagome who had followed Shen out of the well and had went around the other way.

"Mika get back from the youkai," shouted Shen taking a sword out virtually nowhere.

"Where did you get that sword," asked Mika sweat dropping at her friends actions.

"It was in my pants now get back from the demon," replied Shen.

"Hey calm down human," said the inu-youkai dressed in red. "I'm not going to hurt you so just put away the sword before you get hurt."

"Don't underestimate me demon, I have powers that rival yours," replied Shen. "Now get back, Mika, I'm going to slay the demon with this sword."

"Shen stop being such an ass," cried Mika throwing her arms around the demon in red. "Look out how cute those dog ears are, just look at them."

"Mika this hardly the time to be protecting a stray dog, when the stray dog is a freakin demon," exclaimed Shen.

"Please, try to understand that Inuyasha's a half-breed, not a full demon," said Kagome as she put herself in front of the demon. "He's not evil, trust me he's good at heart and if you're going to kill him then you better be ready to kill me."

"Fine, I'll spare Fido's life," said Shen as if he were bored.

"What the hell did you just say human," asked Inuyasha as he raised his hand to strike with an iron reaver soul stealer, but he was immediately stopped by Kagome.

"Sit boy!"

"Ha, you're whipped," laughed Shen. He was then cut short by his notice of a lack of Mika. "Hey where's Mika?"

"I don't know she was here a minute ago," said Kagome looking around.

* * *

Mika was wondering in the forest when she found a little girl picking flowers. She had black hair and wore a checkered orange and white kimono.

"Hey there little girl, my name is Mika," said Mika as she held her hand out to the little girl.

"Hello, nice to meet you Ms. Mika, I'm Rin," said the little girl as she held her other hand out to shake Mika's outstretched hand.

"Oh those are pretty flowers," said Mika, who was overcome by how cute the little girl looked in her colorful kimono and had flowers in her hand.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru let me go off looking for them," said the little girl as she sorted through the various assortment of flowers that she had picked up and handed her one of the groups of flowers in her hand. "You look like you're from somewhere else, are you from where Kagome is?"

"You know Kagome," asked Mika as she looked at the little girl and she then heard the sounds of boots crunching the leaves and looked up to see a man in armor with long flowing silver hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome, this is my friend Mika," said Rin.


End file.
